Hero of Balance: The Lightning Thief
by El Nino 12
Summary: A re-imagining of the book series, with familiar characters and alterations, also featuring original characters. Ouranos, has blessed a woman with a son, destined to bring balance to the world of Gods and Mortals. Alex Romero, 16 years old, is a strong half-blood, who will venture south to find whoever stole Zeus' Master Bolt, and return it to Olympus before the Summer Solstice.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

 _September 1992_

The primordial sky was able to once again able to establish his conscious, and looked at the world beneath his presence. His treacherous children, the Titans, scattered in the world, hiding in the shadows. His grandchildren, the Gods of Olympus, play their role in society, primarily in the West. He glances at the world, and sees the imbalance brought by the Gods. This world is in danger, and he can feel something dark is coming. No doubt, this darkness could come and disturb the entire existence of both mortals and Gods. Who will be the light that fends this darkness? His own children and wife have betrayed him, as he is barely able to exist in the world. The Gods of Olympus have not made the improvements he would hope for in the coming of darkness. His only hope, was man. Man is weak, corrupt, and at times can be very savage. But as he has learned since the Age of Olympus, man has been the deciding factor to history. He must find "the one", who will help bring into this world, a savior and a champion of hope. One who could rival both Gods and Titans, and keep the world in check, for the darkness is growing and only the Fates know when it will shroud the world.

The old father of heaven searched the world, and found a woman, who was not able to conceive with her husband. Her husband is a soldier, and is across seas, serving his country. The primordial sky, descended his light upon the woman, and said these words.

"Young beauty, I am Ouranos, the Primordial Sky, darkness is coming to devour this world. You can bring about the world's salvation. I offer you the gift of bearing a child, he shall be of your blood, but he will also have my own. He will be a force, unlike any the world has seen. He will touch the heavens, and become one with the stars. He will be loved, he will be hated, and he will be feared. Would you care to bring such a child in this world?"

The woman nodded and closed her eyes as the great light in the sky radiated so brightly, that she would be blessed with a child she was yearning to bear. Soon the light began to fade and the elder god gave one final message.

"Beware, for the child we would bring to this world, shall hold a power that could bring ruin upon him, should he not learn to use his strength. For nothing is set in stone, the child you bear can be the world's salvation, or its ultimate doom. Even though I may barely be a part of this world, I shall see from the skies, and hope that the child we conceive, shall be the hero of the world."


	2. Chapter 1: It All Started After I got Am

Chapter 1: It All Started After I got Ambushed

 _June 2008_

Usually I don't find myself in the principal's office, but apparently that changed when five baseball douches are laying on the floor, with me standing over them. Some way to end the last day of school. "Alex, we do not condone violence in this school," said my just as douchey principal, "do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Reluctantly I spoke, "I'm sorry, sir. I would have run away if I wasn't feeling a pull in my leg, so I just resorted to a non-violent form of self-defense."

The principal answered pissed, "There are 5 boys laying on the floor, and one has a dislocated shoulder." "Aikido, is one of the most non-violent forms of self-defense, plus that guy separated his shoulder because he got tackled by his friend trying to spear me," I retorted. "I just stepped aside and then he got injured."

I guess before I continue this story, it would be appropriate for me to tell you who I am. My name is Alejandro "Alex" Renteria Romero Jr, I am 15 going on 16 as a high school sophomore. Born and raised in San Diego, living with my mom and my sister, who is a freshman in high school. I lost my father when I was 6 years old…don't ask me about it. After that event, I desired to get stronger, and soon began traveling the world and I was able to learn multiple fighting disciplines along with a bunch of other stuff over the course of 9 years. In other words, I'm the guy you don't want to mess with unless you want to end up worse than those fucking losers that got me in trouble in the first place.

After a back and forth with the principal, an agreement was reached due to this being my first offense…on record of course. So after school I would be spending some time cleaning up the bathrooms, which I find better than getting suspended. After hanging around for a few hours, I was done and waiting for me would be my bud, Leo Valdez.

Leo is a little more complicated than me, if you can believe it. He lives in a foster home, since he lost his mom and his dad bailed on him when he was born. Despite being somewhat polar opposites in personality, Leo is easy to get along with because we can relate to losing one of our parent's at a young age. Since the start of sophomore year, he was the one person I could count on for anything.

Leo then expressed lively, "Well look who we have here, if it isn't the bad ass mother fucker, who laid waste to almost half of the baseball team." "Dude I got to tell say, you never cease to impress me, word is getting around. Guys are now scared to lay a finger on you, and some girls are turning heads towards you."

"Would have been better if I ran, but I guess I couldn't escape the attention I was about to get in the end," I responded. So we decided to start walking back to my house, which was okay since it was only a couple blocks away from the school. Leo asked, "So why did those guys jump you in the first place?"

I answered, "I called off that queen bitch Johanna about her terrible attitude towards everyone, especially to my sister. It turned to a public back and forth until she walked away crying, which at the time I thought I was going to get in trouble for until those guys showed up, responding to what happened earlier."

"Wow, you do realize her boyfriend is the catcher," said Leo. I responded, "Yeah, and now he's the one with the separated shoulder, while I cleaned up the bathrooms." He just busted laughing, while I smiled slightly at the story of my most interesting last day of school.

We were at the corner of my house and Vanessa West was sitting on the front porch of my house. Vanessa was a sophomore like us and she was one of the most popular girls at school due to her vocal and acting talents. She will eventually move to LA due to recently getting a lead part on a new TV show. She usually says hi to me and Leo and we at times have a conversation about school and other small stuff. Out of all the popular people in school, she was one of the nice ones, and I have a good perception of people.

"Hey guys," said Vanessa, "I was wondering how long it would be before you two showed up."

Leo jokingly asked, "What are you doing on this side of town, superstar?" Vanessa just shook her head, since she only lives 3 blocks west from my house. "Well I came here to get my copy of Farewell to Arms," she said, "Do you still have it, Alex?" I said, "Yeah, sorry I had to borrow your copy, can't find mine. It should still be in my room. I'll go get it."

Then Leo, came right in front of me. "Actually Alex," he said, "I'll go get it for you since, I need to go inside and make a call to my foster parents. So why don't you both wait." Then just like that, he bolted to the front door.

So there I was, standing there with Vanessa, for a while we just stood there with nothing to say, then again, I'm not all that great with small talk. The she broke the ice, "So I heard about the fight, are you okay?" Then I said, "Yeah I'm fine, just had a long last day of school." She chuckled a bit. Fuck, why does this have to be so uncomfortable. "You know you did a really good thing today," she said. "You stood up to Johanna and called her out on her personality, and people are starting to notice that you are pretty cool."

"Stuff like that doesn't interest me," I said, "I only did what needed to be done at the time. I am sick of people like her getting their way a lot." Then she just looks at me like I'm so sort of hero, though I never had tried to be one. She pulled back her hair and said, "Listen I'm having my birthday/farewell party tomorrow. So I'm inviting both you and Leo, do you guys think you will be interested?" I was slightly shocked about the invitation and thought about if for a while to come up with an answer.

"I should be able to go, I don't know if anything else will happen, aside from my birthday tomorrow," I replied. Then she spoke in shock, "Oh wow, your birthday is the same as mine, that's so cool." Soon, Leo came out the door carrying the book I was supposed to give back to Vanessa. "Here you go superstar, one boring American English book," he said. "Thanks," she said. "Well I got to home, so hopefully I will see you guys tomorrow." Leo was puzzled by her statement. I said, "Sure". She waved bye and we both waved as well, and she was walking back home. Leo then turned towards me confused.

"What did she mean by that", he asked. So I responded, "We got invited to her birthday party tomorrow. You're welcome."


End file.
